


Project Prophecy

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Series: Crystal Grumps Stuff [1]
Category: Game Grumps, crystal grumps - Fandom
Genre: Angst, But not really because gems don't die, Cannibalism, Character Death, Crystal Grumps, Forced Cannibalism, LOOOOTS OF FUCKING ANGST BRO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, Mild Language, Other, Steven Universe war flashbacks, Torture, evil kevin, may be triggering to some readers discresion is advised, one or two chapters will contain some body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some of that Evil Kevin stuff that's been going around lately. Based on Thedoodlecompany's Head Canons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_'How did this happen? This was supposed to be a simple mission...'_

Barry could feel his body trembling. His thoughts mixed around through his head as he tried to comprehend the current situation. 

Arin is laying down behind him, badly injured. Holly is currently tending to the brunet's wounds. He see's Ross get thrown to the side without much effort from his attacker. Dan's attempted slices and jabs are quickly dodged and he soon is sent flying straight upwards before crashing back into the rough ground. Suzy doesn't have much luck either, her flail being disarmed and used against her before she's forced to retreat into her gem. Brian is able to hold up a fight for a short while, but soon he too is knocked down. 

He's all that's left. Barry hears Mat crackling in the distance. The mechanic managed to control His actions with a simple, hypnotic melody. 

"You can't win..." Mat spoke with a poisonous tone, "The Prophecy Gems were supposed to be impossible to defeat while in combat. Even though this one isn't completed yet, It still shows many signs of how powerful it's meant to be." Barry turns to face the attacker.

"Kevin! Stop, you don't have to do this!" The younger gem averts his attention to the one who had yelled. Barry summons he shield from his gem, holding it in front of him. He begins to inch closer as the young gem attempts to knock him away, throwing punches and sound waves that seem to do little damage to the cover. 

"Kevin, I'm not going to fight you." Barry informed. The younger didn't stop. The older noticed how his eye's weren't their usual dark brown, but rather they were a shade of green that was reminiscent of Mat-Pat's gem. He knew Kevin wasn't doing this on purpose. He knew it was because the kid was in a trance. What he didn't know was how to- 

**CRACK!**

Kevin somehow found a weak point in the shield and shattered it into pieces. Barry stumbled to the ground, caught off guard by the sudden impact. He looked up at the younger. 

"K-Kevin please... You're better than this. I know you are." Barry pleads. Kevin pauses his movements. The older seizes the opportunity and wraps his arms around him, tears streaming from his eyes. 

"Kevin, I've raised you since you were young. You have the potential to do amazing and kind things. I don't know much about whatever this 'Prophecy project' was. But, I know that you don't want to fight us. Kevin, this isn't you! You're not a monster..." The young gem pulled away from Barry. The two stared each other down for a while. 

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS NONSENSE!!" A beam suddenly blasts between them. Barry looks over to see Mat aiming directly at him, ready to fire again. He feels someone shove him to the side. Then a cry of pain. The blast knocked Kevin back a few feet. The young gem clutched his stomach, his face showing just how much pain he's in. He locks eyes with Barry, who is in complete shock. Kevin manages to flash a tiny, weak smile... 

_Poof!_

His small gem falls to the ground, rolling a bit as it lands. Barry stares, completely motionless. He doesn't know how to react. Matt walks over and picks up the small crystal. 

"Your such a pitiful thing." He states, "We'll have to work on that obedience problem of yours... Among the other experiments I have planned for you." Mat smirked as he said this last part. Barry stood up and ran towards the mechanic, drawing his shield once again. Mat saw this and managed to move away before he could ram into him. The home world gem then spun his fingers around like a propeller, lifting him off the ground.

"Later, Clods! I've got what I wanted!" Mat shouts as he flies away with Kevin's gem. Barry desperately attempts to chase them, but by this point they're already out of his sight. 

"Kevin." He murmures. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2!

Kevin, rubbed against his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He felt completely drained of his energy, but he wasn't completely sure why. He remembered hearing a lot of yelling, though most of it was being drained out by an unfamiliar tune... And he was fighting someone...

"Barry!" Kevin yelped in realization. The young gem began to look at his surrounding, hoping to see the older gem or at least something familiar. But alas, no such reassurance came to him. In fact, he didn't recognize where he was at all. He knew he was indoors somewhere, and was being held in what he could only assume to be some type of cage. To his right he could see a table with a large array of different tools and widgets. to his left there was a door...

Which much to his surprise was opened no sooner than he had seen it. A tall man with a green gem on their forehead walked in.

MatPat.

"Good to see you've finally regenerated. I brought you down here almost a month ago and it was becoming rather bothersome-"

"A-A MONTH?" Kevin shouted. He had no idea he was out for that long. He'd never even regenerated before!

"I suggest that you speak quieter." Mat sneered.

"What is this place... Where are the others?" Kevin asked.

"This is just a temporary lab I've constructed for my time on earth... As for you're little friends, they're probably out searching for you. But i doubt they could ever find this place, especially with all those decoy's I've set up. You might as well forget about them, Prophecy."

"Wh-what do you want with me? And why did you call me 'Prophecy'?"

"Tch, You ask too many questions." Mat walked over to the table, grabbing various objects from it.

"But, now that you've regenerated... I can start with my experiments." The man let out a small chuckle and began to approach Kevin, who was now scared out of his mind. This wasn't good.

* * *

 

To say Barry was worried would be a major understatement. He'd been restless ever since that night. He hadn't been sleeping, he would disappear for days on end, and He hardly even spoke to the others. That wasn't to say they weren't just as worried, but Barry was being reckless with himself, And that added to their worrying. In Fact, he was supposed to be out searching again.

But one surprise blindfold session later and he's here, surrounded by his friends.

"Barry," Arin began, "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this... But, this is an intervention."

"And what am i being intervened for?" Barry questioned

"Look," Ross explained, "We're all worried sick about Kevin. But, what you're doing is unhealthy."

"We're gems... health doesn't-"

"You know that it does, Barry!" Suzy interjected, "If you keep pushing yourself like this you're going to get hurt!"

"Well I don't see you guys looking-"

"That's because you're GONE 'till late at night, sometimes even for days at a time! We have been looking for Kevin, You just are never with us to see for yourself!" Holly informed.

"Barry, We're just a bit concerned for you." Dan butted in, "We understand that you want to find Kevin as soon as possible, But leaving until 3 in the morning and holding in your emotions like this isn't the answer. We just want to help you..." Barry stare down at the floor, not responding. They did have fairly good reasoning for doing this.

"I just..." Barry stammered, "He's still a kid, he's probably going to be traumatized about this. I just want him to be safe..."

"I know you do," Arin assured, "We're going to find him...Eventually. But, I think you should rest for today, you really have been pushing your limits." Barry didn't argue this time, and headed towards his room. He figured that it would probably be better if he rested and let the other grumps search for now. He really did feel exhausted. Once Barry was inside his room the other Grumps split into groups and warped to different locations.

Though despite how long they searched for, they never saw any sign of Kevin or MatPat.

"This search is starting to take a major downward spiral." Dan stated, Brian nodding in agreement.

"Well we can't just give up," Arin sighed, "He's out there somewhere. And he's waiting for us to come find him."

"We don't know that for sure." Ross admitted.

"Well we're just going to have to hope so." Suzy encouraged.

"Yeah. I mean if Kevin does escape, or already has... The first thing he'd do is look for a warp pad." The group exchanged looks of agreement before warping back home. They quickly noticed Barry sitting on the couch, looking through a book.

"Whatcha lookin' at there, Barry?" Arin questioned.

"An old photo album." The group joined him on the couch looking through various pictures and reminiscing on past events. Eventually the found themselves finishing the book and grabbing another one.

"Oh my god, Arin you still had short hair in this picture." Dan chuckled

"Oh yeah? Well look over here Mr. 'It's not a phase, I'm actually goth'." Arin said pointing to a picture of Dan, Who indeed had a goth phase.

"Hey, Holly look. This was our Wedding day."

"Oh yeah. You're wearing your 'Dr. Who' cosplay." Ross gave off a slight amount of blush. Barry turned to the next page. Much to his surprise, There was a picture of him holding a small baby with a gem on it's nose.

It was labeled: Welcoming the new Grump, Kevin!

"That was... From the day we found him." Barry stated.

"Oh yeah." Dan sighed, "Do you guys remember that?"

"Of course we Remember!" Suzy exclaimed. "Some of the old sensors found something in the Kindergarten and we had to go check it out!"

* * *

The grumps looked around the rain filled area, keeping alert for anything that could be a potential threat.

"Been awhile since we checked this place." Dan commented, "And it still gives me the willies."

"Speak for yourself." Ross murmured.

"Look, Let's just split up and see if we can find the thing the scanner picked up. It's pouring out here" Arin grumbled as they left the warp pad.

Barry decided to search the northern area of the ruins. He really hoped that the scanner had't actually picked anything up or accidently scaned a bird or something. The last thing this planet needed was another homeworld invasion. Even if the war was many years ago.

Then Barry heard a small noise. He continued listening to it, recognizing it as crying. The gem found himself running towards the sound. He concluded that a human child must've wandered in this place and gotten hurt, which could mean a lot of trouble.He turned the corner, and saw something that completely shattered his heart.

A small infant was curled up behind a rock, being pecked at by crows. Barry immediately threw his shield at the birds, scaring them away from the child. He sat down next to the baby, scooping it up in his arms.

"It's okay. I've got you." Barry said in an attempt to comfort the child. The infant eventually calmed down, but was shivering from the cold.

 _'What kind of person would just abandon their kid like that?'_ Barry wondered to himself as he began to rub some of the mud covering the child's face. He noticed that their nose was rougher than most humans, and began cleaning it off as well. But instead of a nose, there was a little blue-green gem.

"Well... I guess that explains how you got here." Barry mouthed. The older gem stood up with the infant still in his arms and began walking back to the others. Who were completely dumbfounded by the gem child.

"How did he even get here?" Holly questioned, "This place has been inactive for years!"

"Remember how we found Ross? I think this one may have just come up a little late."

"Well yeah, but Ross was a good couple thousand years old when we found him... This one is still young, probably only a few days old even." Arin exclaimed.

"Well we can't just leave him here," Barry defended, "There is a lot of stuff he can hurt himself with. Plus he's still a baby."

"True. And look at him. He's freezing cold."

"Let's go back to the house and clean him off." And with that the group warped to their shared house. Barry gave the infant a warm bath and dressed him in some clothes Holly had made. The man was currently sitting on the couch, letting the child cuddle into him.

"You are the most adorable baby I've ever seen." Barry remarked as the child stared up at him in a completely innocent way-

Click!

Barry suddenly turned to the side seeing the others. Dan was holding a camera.

"That one is definitely going in the scrap book." Suzy giggled.

"Hey. So if this kid is gonna stay with us then shouldn't he have a name?" Ross questioned. The group looked over to Barry.

"Well... I think we should call him... Kevin?" The gem tried.

"Yeah, Kevin seems like a good name." Arin commented.

"Guys, I think Kevin's getting a little sleepy." Holly whispered. Sure enough, the tiny gem was resting his head on Barry, looking completely exhausted. Barry set the small child down in the crib that had been set up earlier.

"G'night, Baby grump." Barry spoke in a shushed voice as the infant lulled into a peaceful sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm stopping there because this chapter got really long. next one will be up in a few days or so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MatPat begins his experiments, Barry has a nightmare about Kevin.

MatPat was excited that he could finally run his tests on 'Prophecy'. Ever since the _incident_ he hadn't been able to test on living subjects. Many of his approximations about the stable versions of this gem were correct. And there were even a few interesting things he didn't expect at all.

"Your gem resides where your nose would've been located... And yet you still retain the ability to smell. Fascinating." Mat stated as he continued to write in his notes. Kevin was currently suspended on a strange examination table. Needless to say he was less than comfortable, especially considering the cuffs holding him in place were chafing and cutting into his wrists.

"Alright, Prophecy... That'll do for today." Mat stated as he put away his notes. Kevin felt the cuffs release and he slid to the floor. He immediately went to rub his wrists. Mat shoved the young gem back into his cell and activated the barrier that kept him from escaping. Mat exited the room, leaving the door opened as he left.

Kevin sighed and looked at the door. He desperately wanted to leave this place, it was absolutely horrid here. Without much thought, the young gem put his hand against the barrier...

Only for him to fall through it. Kevin looked in astonishment, He'd seen MatPat hurt himself from touching it on accident earlier. Was he... Immune to the effects? 

Rather than sitting around and asking himself questions, Kevin got up and began walking through the door into the hallway. He tip-toed down a random direction and began searching for an exit.

"Hey! How did you get past the destabilizers?" Mat yelled from behind him. Kevin began running as fast as his legs could take him. But it wasn't any use, Mat was quicker and caught up in almost no time. The green gem grabbed Kevin's wrist tightly.

"You really thought you could escape that easily, Prophecy?"

"Let me go!" Kevin wailed, "You're hurting my arm!"

"When I'm finished with you, you're going to wish your arm was hurting..." Mat dragged the young gem back to his cell room and cuffed him to the table again. The green gem walked over and pulled out a jar of strange multicolored objects. He then pulled a few of the objects out of the jar and brought them up to the boys face.

"Open your mouth." He demanded. Kevin turned his head away.

"Okay, I was hoping we could do this peacefully..." Mat pulled up a screen.

"Activate 'Kindergarten Music Box'." Kevin's headphones suddenly appeared around the boy's head, then the lulling tune began to play again...

When the song ended, Kevin had an awful taste in his mouth.

"Wh-what were those?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. Now then, I was going to let you rest, but obviously i need to work on the Cell. I somehow forgot that you had an immunity to the destabilizers. I'll need to fix that later."

* * *

 

_Barry ran through the vast, empty space. He had no idea where he was, Or if he was anywhere for that matter. He kept running in a random direction, hoping to find someone._

_"HELLO! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?" He shouted, scouting his current location. Eventually he saw a figure come into his view._

_"Hey, do you know what this place is?" Barry asked them. The person turned around, Barry immediately recognized him._

_"K-Kevin?" The man questioned, Unsure if this was actually happening. The boy backed away._

_"Barry?" Kevin exclaimed, "H-how did you... You have to leave!" Kevin turned to run, but Barry grabbed his arm._

_"What are you talking about?" The older questioned._

_"Mat, H-He's gonna-" But before Kevin could finish, a strong force separated the two. Barry looked over to the young gem, who seemed to be getting farther and farther away..._

Barry shot up from his bed, hyperventilating. He had no idea what just happened, or why it was happening.

 _'I'm probably just stressed,'_ He tried to assure himself, _'But. That dream didn't seem like a dream.'_

He had to tell the others about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. that took longer than it needed to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry discusses his nightmare with the rest of Grumps, and they try to use the ability to their advantage. MatPat tests some of his fusion theories on Kevin.  
> WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME BODY-HORROR AND TORTURE ELEMENTS TOWARDS THE SECOND HALF, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED

Barry managed to gather all of the grumps into the living room. The small family groaning in annoyance. 

"Okay Barry, Now what was so important that you had to wake us up before ten?" Arin questioned.

"Look, I had this weird dream last night." Barry explained, "I was running in the middle of what looked like empty space. After what felt like hours, I saw Kevin. I tried to talk with him, but he said Mat was going to do something. Before he could tell me anything, something separated us and the dream ended." Arin looked in amusement.

"Barry it was just a dream," Ross moaned, "It was probably stress induced or something."

"But it didn't feel like a normal dream."

"Guys, I think Barry may have a point." Arin defended, "I had similar dreams during the war... It could be possible that you and Kevin somehow linked minds last night and telepathically communicated with each other."

"Well, If that is the case... Maybe we could try using it to help us find him!" Dan suggested.

"Assuming Kevin is still asleep, It could be possible to reconnect them." Arin stated, "Barry try going back to sleep." Barry looked at the group anxiously.

"Umm I-I'm... This information is rather startling and-" Brain suddenly headbutted the orange gem, knocking him out

"Brian! You could've warned him!" The ninja glared at Dan.

("If had I warned him, He would have ran.")

"You don't just headbutt people, Bri!" The group looked at Barry's unconscious form. His body tossed and turned in his sleep.

"So many burgers..." he sleep-murmured. Arin sighed and shook the man awake.

"It didn't work..." Barry groaned disappointedly.

"It's okay..." Arin assured, "Just, tell us the next time you have one of those dreams."

* * *

 

Kevin screamed loudly. He wasn't even sure what was happening to him. He could feel various sharp objects poking and slicing their way through his skin, tears flowed down his face in a continuous stream as he tried desperately to pull himself away. But the cuffs and chains held him tightly into place.

"P-please stop…" The boy groaned, "It really h-hurts."

"If you didn't move it wouldn't hurt as much, Prophecy." MatPat stated in a threatening tone. He wanted to try out some of his fusion theories, and now he finally had a test subject to use them on. Of course, He could only do the ones that would be potentially less dangerous.

"Alright. That should do it for today." Mat announced, Kevin felt the cuffs release from his wrists and ankles. Mat formed his fingers into a gun.

"Now back to your cell. I don't want any tricks from you like last time." Kevin cringed at the mere thought of that. He felt Mat force him back into his cage, which now had bars instead of destabilizes. Mat sealed the door of the cage. Kevin stared at Mat.

Then suddenly there was a sharp pain in his arm.

He gripped where the pain was coming from. Something was under his skin, slowly pushing it's way through it. He winced as more began emerging from his body.

"Wh-what's happening?" Kevin whined, "What did you do?"

"It's just a side effect from the experiments, Mixed with those gem shards I fed you yesterday." The boy's eye's widened with horror.

"Th-those were... crushed gems?"

"Of course. Humans eat things that make them strong, You should be able to do the same." Kevin backed away, his hands covering his mouth as he tried his best not to vomit. He ate other gems, that was cannibalism! The boy felt his legs collapse beneath him, forcing him to the ground. He was disgusted, angered, and afraid all at once.

"Wh-when the grumps get here... Th-their gonna kick y-your ass." Kevin threatened.

"Who ever said I'd be the one fighting them? And besides, is that any way to speak to your creator, Prophecy?"

"M-My what?" The boy stammered.

"A long time ago," Mat began explaining, "I began studying different theories to develop a new weapon: The ultimate Gem. It would be immune to enemy destabilizers, stronger than anything normal weapon, and able to bend sound waves to it's will! The Diamond Authority was impressed by my research, and began putting all focus on to the project. However, When the first prototypes emerged, they were unstable. Many of them couldn't even hold a form for very long. After many more failed attempts , the Diamonds decided to cut off all work on the project. The colony in the Kindergarten was abandoned, and no one ever came back... And yet, _you_ somehow survived. Then those clods found you and raised you without knowing anything of your full potential. They were probably even confused by your existence. But one thing's for certain: You are the one successful life-form to emerge from Project Prophecy." Kevin stared in astonishment. Was this true? He didn't want to believe it, but...

"Get some rest, I have a lot planned for tomorrow." Mat shouted as he exited. The entire room suddenly went pitch-black dark. The young gem curled up in the corner of his cell as cold air breezed through the space.

He began to quietly sob. He hated it here, it was practically hell. He wanted to be back at home with the others, staying up late watching horror films of working on various projects.

 _'No. They… They aren't coming.'_ He told himself, _'Not after what I did. I almost killed them. I could've cracked or shattered one of their gems. And then Mat would've made me eat them because "It makes me stronger"… And according to this 'project prophecy' thing I was a failed attempt to make a war machine. I'm nothing but a mistake! I shouldn't even exist!'_

"I-I'm a monster…I'm a fucking monster." His whimpers echoed through the empty room. He wanted someone to wipe the tears, to hold him, to assure him everything was going to be alright.

But no one did…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took too long, but it's here in time for angst week so meh.
> 
> ALSO MORE TORTURE ELEMENTS SO READ AT OWN RISK!!!

Arin wandered through the kindergarten, making sure to check every nook and crannie. He was alone this time. Usually, Barry or Suzy would look with him; but today he had woken up early and decided to get a head-start on searching for Kevin.

That being said, He wasn't having a lot of luck. He'd hoped to see something of interest at this point, even if it was just another decoy. At Least those told him that Mat and Kevin weren't in this area!

"Goddammit!" Arin groaned. He allowed the mega-buster on his arm to vanish, not seeing any reason to have it out. At the moment, he was at the edge of the section he had been searching, and had found absolutely nothing. The man kicked a few stray rocks in his frustration. Arin let out a long sigh. He really should have waited for someone else to wake up, then they could search more ground. He turned a corner, waltzing into another part of the Kindergarten.

However, he soon realized that he'd never seen this area before. Unlike the rest of the kindergarten, the walls weren't covered with the holes of birthed gems; which was weird since this is where they were all grown. Arin continued walking down the strange aisle, until he saw something even more interesting...

An abandoned Homeworld ship sat just before what would have been a dead-end. From the looks of it, It had been shot down during the war and left untouched for a couple thousand years. But, it also looked like the rubble had been sorted into neat little piles.

Someone was repairing it, and Mat is the only person capable of doing that.

Something clattered behind Arin. However, he didn't have the time to see what it was, as an object bashed into his head and knocked him out.

* * *

Suzy stared at the warp pad, an unsettling feeling rising in her stomach. It was 10:30pm, and Arin _still_ wasn't back from searching.

'Where is he? He's never out for this long...' The woman sighed, slouching into the couch. Just then, Barry walked into the room.

"Is he still out?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm really worried about him." Suzy mumbled, twiddling the ring around her finger.

"I'm sure he's fine. This is Arin we're talking about." Barry assured.

"But, still. He left early this morning, what if something bad happened.... What if he got hurt and can't get home?" The woman inquired, starting to shake. Barry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Worrying about him won't do anything right now... We'll just have to wait." He stated. Suzy looked up at him.

"Y-yeah. You're right. We just have to wait," She yawned, "Who knows, Maybe he's been out this long because he found Kevin."

"That's the Suzy I know," Barry smiled, "Now, you should probably go to bed. It's pretty late."

"Yeah... Thanks for talking to me, I think it helped." Suzy stated, getting off the couch. She made her way past him, opening the door to another room.

"Um, Suzy?" Barry called out. The woman turned to face him.

"D-Do you think Arin really did find Kevin?" He questioned.

"Well, I'm not certain of it... but I don't see many other reasons for him to be out this long." She replied, leaving the room. Barry then proceeded to open the door to his own room.

_'Hang in there little buddy... We'll find ya.'_

* * *

Arin groaned as his mind began to wake up. His whole body was sore. He opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the dull lighting of the room he was in.

"Good t see you're awake, Dr. Hanson." A voice stated. Arin looked to the side, seeing a green gem standing under a single beam of light.

"Mat!" Arin shouted. He attempted to move closer to the gem, only to discover his hands and legs were bound by cuffs.

"Struggling is pointless, Dr. Hanson. Once this place is completely repaired, you're coming with me to homeworld." Mat chuckled. Arin glared at the scientist.

"Where is Kevin?" He demanded.

" _K...KKeeeeeEeeeV-iiiiiiIiiiin_? Oh! You mean Prophecy? It's in this room, right over there actually." Mat stated. Arin glanced over to the other side of the room. There was a small cage with a short figure inside of it. He was curled up and shaking with fear.

"Stunning isn't It? And It'll be even more powerful once he's been completed." Mat chortled.

"Y-You _Bastard!_ What did you do to him?" Arin growled.

"I just subjected it to a few simple experiments, mostly relating to Its 'prophecy' powers... But nevermind that, I have something i need from you."

"Whatever it is, you can forget about it." Arin spat.

"Really? Even if I freed you afterwards?" Mat offered.

"Even if you did, You would still have Kevin." Arin pointed out.

"Listen, Dr. Hanson," Mat sighed, "All i want to know is your secret to forced fusion... It'll just be for some research-"

"How many times do I have to say 'no' before it gets through your thick skull, Mat?" Arin grumbled. Mat left the room, somewhat fed up.

"H-he's gonna come back...." Kevin stuttered. Arin looked over at the boy.

"He won't have the chance," Arin Proclaimed, "We're gonna get out of here, you'll see."

"B-but then he'll get angry, like last time." Kevin whimpered. Arin suddenly felt his heart sink. This kid had been here for a month and a half... What did Mat do to him during this time?

Arin didn't have much time to think about the subject, as Mat reentered the room, holding various sharp objects and a strange looking device. Kevin backed away further into his cage. He knew what that device did, Mat had placed it on him before during some of the experiments. Arin stared at the object in confusion.

"What is that?" He questioned.

"Oh... You'll see." Mat smirked, clipping the device around Arin's wrist. He then reached over and grabbed a razor from the object pile.

"I'm going to ask you nicely one last time: What is your secret to forced fusion?" Mat questioned.

"You can torture me all you want, I'm not going to tell you anything." Arin declared.

"...Fine then. Have it your way." Mat growled. The scientist then proceeded to run the razor along Arin's skin. At first, he only made scratches. But after some time, the slices became more excruciating.

Kevin closed his eyes and kept his ears covered, not wanting to see any of this torture. In any other situation, Arin would be perfectly fine and poof away within a few minutes. But that device wouldn't allow that. It would prevent Arin from disappearing to regenerate.

Then, A particularly loud scream left Arin's mouth. Kevin tensed, reluctantly looking up. Mat had jabbed a blade into Arin's gut at an odd angle and was now thrusting it in further.

"I don't understand how you can even resist telling me after all this pain." Mat sighed, twisting the knife.

"I'm not telling you anything." Arin grunted.

"You say that now... But you'll have to spill eventually, Hanson." Kevin couldn't bear to see this go on any longer.

"Arin, Just tell him what he wants to know!" The boy pleaded. Arin looked over at Kevin in surprise.

"No, Kevin... I have to... P-protect... earth." He groaned.

"Arin just tell him! Please stop this, you're going to get really hurt!" Kevin begged.

"Dammit Kevin! I'm doing this for you! As soon as he done with me he's just going to start with these experiments and I don't want him hurting you anymore!" Arin shouted.

"...'start'? Oh, I've already started with the experiments," Mat chuckled, "I just need to make sure he's... Stable." Mat then shined a light on Kevin, revealing the various shards sticking out of his body. Arin could only stare at the bits of color, But he wish he could look away. Kevin was clearly in discomfort from being exposed like this.

"What a shame," Mat muttered, "It's time for your experiments, Prophecy." Mat opened the cage, allowing Kevin to walk out. Arin thought for sure the boy would've tried to escape, But instead he watched as he obediently followed Mat into another room.

Arin dangled from his current position, staring at nothing in particular. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he needed to get himself and Kevin out of this place... At _**all**_ costs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Locks minds again

Barry wandered through the vast field, an odd sense of familiarity running through him. He wasn't sure why he felt he'd been to this place before, but it was a strange feeling to have. For a moment, Barry swore he had seen this area in the past...

  
Then it hit him, like a rock.

  
_'Th-this is where Kevin was... This is that dream!'_ Barry searched around, a bit more frantically this time. If he was here again; then surely Kevin was here, too. That's how this mind thing worked... right?

  
Barry shook his head and ran around the field for some distance, eventually stopping to catch his breath. The man looked ahead of him, seeing a figure a few yards away. The diamond approached the person. But much to his surprise, he found that it wasn't Kevin like he had anticipated...

  
"S-Suzy?" Barry questioned, "Wha... How did you get here?" The woman shrugged.

  
"I'm not sure... Do you know what this place is?"

 

"This is where I was when I saw Kevin in that dream." The orange gem informed.

 

"Then... Why am I here?" Suzy pondered. 

 

"This Mind-Lock thing... Maybe it can work between multiple people?" Barry suggested.

 

"That or for some reason we locked minds..." Suzy sighed.

 

Suddenly; a loud, distant shout echoed through the field. Suzy and Barry stopped talking.

 

The gems exchanged glances, before running in the direction of the sound. Eventually, the sounds began to sound more like coherent speaking then random gibberish.

 

"-vin? Dammit, answer me!" The voice groaned in frustration. Eventually, a very familiar figure came into the duo's sight.

 

"Arin?" Suzy questioned. The man turned around, staring at the duo with wide eyes. He immediately ran up to Suzy, enveloping her in a large hug.

 

"Oh my god... Y-you're okay." Suzy murmured against Arin's shoulder.

 

"Arin, what happened?" Barry asked

 

"Y-Yeah... Why haven't you come home yet?" Suzy inquired

 

"I was looking around the kindergarten when I came across a section that I hadn't seen before. Unlike most areas, it wasn't covered with holes... Which was weird, so I went to investigate. I found an old war ship, It had many signs of deterioration... but, parts of it looked refurbished. Before i could get a closer look, I was knocked out and captured by Mat Pat."

 

"Mat captured you!" Suzy exclaimed.

 

"Yeah... and He kept asking me about forced fusion, Even going as far as to torture me for information." Arin confirmed.

 

"Is... Is Kevin okay?" Barry asked. Arin tensed, before letting out a sigh.

 

"He's alive, But... Mat's experimenting is having a very negative effect on him." He informed. Suddenly there was a loud yelp, as well as heavy breathing. The trio looked towards the source of the sound.

 

"K...Kevin?" Barry stated in disbelief. The young gem looked up, fear painted into his expression. He quickly turned around and began to run.

 

"W-wait, Kevin! Get back here!" Barry exclaimed as he chased the boy.

 

"S-STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU'LL GET HURT!" Kevin Shouted, running even faster.

 

"What are you talking about?" Barry yelled back

 

"I-I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" Kevin's words sounded hurt and desperate this time. Though, they still confused Barry.

 

_'What does he mean... Can't control what?'_

 

A large, inky green tentacle shot out from the ground. Kevin stopped in his tracks, unable to move anymore. The large appendage wrapped itself around the boy's leg. Kevin did his best to escape, squirming and clawing at the limb... But to no avail, as the tentacle pulled him under the ground.

 

"KEVIN!" Barry exclaimed in worry. He ran up to the spot where the limb had disappeared, but found nothing. Not even a hole.

 

The ground suddenly Shook, as the dream world began to crumble around him, Arin, and Suzy.

 

"W-what's happening?" Suzy said in confusion. Arin Turned to face the other two.

 

"Listen, The ship is on the north most end of the Kindergarten, Three Rows Down from the Area with the Warp pad... Wake up the others, and get yourself down here." He Instructed. Arin pulled Suzy close, giving her a Kiss.

"I'll see you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took really long... I'm going to be taking a short break from this fic... bu don't worry... it'll Re-emerge eventually...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the special 2-chapter update special!!!!  
> The grumps enter the kindergarten to rescue Kevin and Arin

"You sure this is the right place?" Dan questioned as the group trekked through the barren kindergarten.

"Positive." Barry replied, leading the group northwards. The quicker they got to the ship Arin had told him about, the quicker they could rescue him and Kevin. The group stayed alert incase Mat had set out any traps for them. Eventually they had reached the end of the column without much trouble.

"So... East or West?" Ross aked. Barry had opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. He looked into nothing for awhile, trying to remember.

"He didn't say..." Barry mumbled. The group let out a series of groans.

"Well, this is just perfect." Holly grumbled.

"Alright," Dan Sighed, "Brian, Ross and I will go East; The rest of you go West."

* * *

 

Mat scowled at the surveillance screen. How on earth did they know where to find him? He had been careful hiding his location, and there is no way that Prophecy or Dr. Hanson could have contacted them... right?

Mat looked down at the control panel. He knew major repairs had been finished, but the ship's battery power sill needed more charge in order to make the trip to homeworld. The scientist stormed out of the room and through the halls of the ship, until he reached the holding cells. He then marched up to Arin.

"Alright Hanson, talk." Mat ordered.

"Talk about what?" Arin sassed.

"How did you contact your associates?" The scientist growled.

"Maybe I didn't," Arin replied, "Maybe they just finally caught on to your little game." Mat glared at the pink gem.

"You may think that you're clever," Mat growled, "But you'll soon see that I have the upper hand!" The green gem ran back down the hall and out of Arin's sight.

"Y-you told them?" Arin looked over too Kevin, who was staring at them in shock.

"Of course I told them, I promised I would figure out a way to get us out of here and now we have one."

"Arin... You don't get it-"

"Don't get what, Kevin? Look, I understand that you're scared but the others can take Mat easily." Arin replied

"But they can't take me!" Kevin shouted, "D-don't you get it? Mat is going to do whatever he can to keep the others away, and when that doesn't work he's just going to make me hurt them! Do you know know why that song is able to put me into those trances? It's because I was made that way! Mat is the one who put me in the kindergarden from the start. I know nothing about what my powers do or how to control them, but he does! And I can't do anything to stop him when it happens, no matter what he always takes control of me. He created me to be a super weapon and he fully intends to use me as one! None of you guys are safe... I... I can't control myself..." By this point Kevin was sobbing, he curled into the corner of his cage.

"...That's why you have to get away. If you can't control it then you have to figure out someway to get out of here... Somewhere that Mat can't follow you."

"... I-I can't... Arin... He.... He made me eat ... c-crushed gems..." The conversation died down after this, Kevin's sniffling being the only sound heard in the room. Arin stared down at his feet, watching himself dangle from his shackles.

"...I'm sorry... We... We should have gotten here sooner..." Arin mumbled.

* * *

 

"Arin wasn't joking when he said that Mat had repaired this thing." Suzy gasped.

"I don't believe this... That thing looks ready to fly away." Holly stated. Barry could only stare at the spacecraft. It was fairly small compared to some of the ones he had seen, but it was still somewhat large.

"So what's the plan?" Suzy asked the orange gem.

"Two of us are going to infiltrate the ship, and one will have to go back and get the others." Barry explained.

"I can go and get the others," Holly offered, summoning her wings, "You two be careful, Who knows what else is in there." The pink gem then flew off to find the other three gems. Barry and Suzy exchanged glances for a moment.

"It'll be over soon... Then everything will be back to normal." Suzy stated.

"...No... It'll take some time before that happens... But, this is the first step." Barry replied.

Mat watched the duo approach from one of his surveillance cameras, glaring at them with disgust. He looked down at the control panel of the ship. There wasn't enough power to take off just yet, but a few traps were still operational.

'Of course, if this doesn't work, I can always switch to Plan-B.' Mat said to himself.

He had these two right were he wanted them, and he intended to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in about an hour or so.... Wowzers this took too long... also sorry this one is kind of boring...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part-2 Of the Special 2-chapter update special...  
> Mat has a few surprises in store for the Crystal Grumps

Barry and Suzy kept their weapons readied as they entered the old spacecraft. They were fairly surprised by the interior. While the outer section of the ship was in a fairly good condition, the insides were a bit of a mess. The walls were highly deteriorated, wires were sticking out of the floors and ceilings... not to mention the smell. Occasionally, the silence would be broken by the sound of clicking or banging echoing through the ship

"...It's really quiet in here," Suzy noted, "Like, it's kinda creepy."

"He's probably hiding somewhere far away... He probably has traps-" Barry's sentence was cut off when he felt himself suddenly pulled back. A beam of energy shot past him, singeing a small bit of his hair. Another laser fired at them, but Barry managed to deflect it with his shield. The duo proceeded to run through the oncoming fire, using Barry's shield as protection.

However, the didn't expect for the floor to suddenly open underneath them. The duo fell for a short while, before roughly landing on the ground. The hatch above them then closed, making a loud bang as it shut

"You alright?" Suzy groaned.

"Yeah." Barry responded. He looked around for a moment. They appeared to have landed in a small room. Upon closer inspection, Barry discovered that there were no visible doors.

"Well, Well, Well... What do we have here?" A familiar voice chuckled. The two gems looked over, Mat was standing a few feet away from them. Barry immediately ran towards him, preparing to ram Mat with his shield. However, instead he ran into a see-through wall. Barry continued to bash against the wall, trying to break it.

"Don't bother, Orange Diamond, This wall is Transparent but it is far stronger than glass." Mat explained.

"Where the hell are you keeping them, Matthew?" Barry demanded.

"Oh, don't worry, I've been taking good care of Prophecy and Dr. Hanson while you've been gone." The scientist smirked.

"And what do you mean by that: Endless experiments or unimaginable torture?" Suzy interjected.

"Oh, Hush fusion. I don't have to answer to you... Besides, you're the ones in the trash compactor." Mat retaliated. The scientist began walking away, towards a door on the other side of the wall.

"Whatever you're planning, you're not going to get away with it!" Barry Proclaimed. Mat stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder.

"...I already have." He spat. Mat continued out of the room, ignoring the insults and threats from the other two. He walked through the ship, going through various halls and staircases until he reached the holding cells. He trotted up to Arin, who turned away.

"Already being difficult, Dr. Hanson? I haven't even threatened you yet." Mat stated. Arin didn't answer.

"Alright, I'll just get to my point: Tell me your secret to fusion and no harm will come to Orange Diamond or your experiment." Arin looked up in surprise. Kevin listened to the conversation, but kept quiet.

"Ah, so I've sparked your interest?"

"... You're just bluffing, aren't you?" Arin guessed.

"I'm afraid not, Hanson." Mat pulled up a small screen, showing surveillance footage of the two gems. He then presses a small button on the screen. There was an ear-wrenching screech, and suddenly the walls of the room holding Barry and Suzy slowly began to close on them.  
Barry had taken to pushing against one of the walls, trying to halt its movements. Meanwhile Suzy bashed into the transparent side of the compactor with here flail. But nothing seemed to be working.

"Well, Hanson... It's your call." Mat sneered. Arin felt ironically torn, He couldn't tell Mat about the fusion experiments but he couldn't let Barry and Suzy be crushed. He watched for a moment as they desperately made cries for help.  
Then there was a loud crash and a monstrous roar. A third figure appeared on the camera, prying the sides of the room open. Barry and Suzy ran out of the sight of the camera, followed by the at least ten foot tall person.

"W-What! Where did they go? Which camera are they on?" Mat exclaimed as he frantically began switching through the cameras. Though he eventually gave up on finding them.

"Alright... Time for plan-b..." He mumbled. Mat walked over to Kevin's cell, unlocking and opening the door.

"Alright Prophecy... There are pests on board that need to be disposed of." The scientist stated, motioning for Kevin to come out. The boy stood up, reluctantly obeying and leaving his cage.

"Now, There are still a few bugs in you... but this will be a nice feild test. I want you to go out there an-" Mat didn't get to finish his sentence. The scientist fell to the ground in a slight daze.

Kevin had punched him.

For a moment, the boy stayed still. But he quickly ran over to Arin's cell and began freeing him as well.

"C'mon, We can get away while he's still down!" Arin grabbed Kevin's arm, ignoring the shard that was slightly poking into his hand. However, about halfway across the room, Kevin felt an excruciating pain shoot through his body. Arin felt it as well, and let go of him. The younger fell to the ground, Sobs escaping his throat and his form glitching out.

"It's a good thing I installed that obedience chip yesterday... " Mat grumbled. Arin watched as Kevin curled up in pain, his form still somewhat unstable looking. The pink gem darted towards Mat, tackling the scientist to the ground. They wrestled with each other for a few moments, Mat attempting to reach the device secured around Arin's wrist. Eventually, he managed to grab it and pulled it off. Arin's form dissipated into the air, his gem rolling across the floor.  
Mat dusted himself off, before turning his attention over to Prophecy. He grabbed the young gem by the collar of his shirt, pinning him against a wall.

"Why did you do that?" Mat gritted through his teeth. Kevin didn't give a coherent response.

"Answer me, Prophecy!"

"I-I did it because you're just going to make me hurt them!"

"...Let me make something clear to you: _I_ created you, _I_ own you, _I_ am your master. _You_ are going to do everything I say, whether you like it or not." Mat admonished, "And when we get off this planet... I'm going to reset you."

"R-Reset?"

"Yup... Full memory wipe, no ability to think for yourself, just a loyal soldier... that's what you were supposed to be after all."  
Suddenly, there was a crash. Mat looked over to the door, the Grumps were standing there. And needless to say, they were pissed.

"You get your fucking hands off him, Matthew Patrick!" Barry demanded. Mat smirked, a small chuckle escaping his mouth. He Threw Kevin to the ground, pulling up his screen and pressing a button on it. An eerie green glow suddenly shone from Kevin's eyes.

"Prophecy, _**destroy**_   them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! That seems like a good place to stop for now...  
> Next update in a month or so love you guys :)  
> byyyyyeeeeee!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA

Kevin grabbed his head in pain, a small whimper emerging from his mouth. The grumps kept their distance, unsure what the child's next move was going to be. However, Suzy ran forward. She raised her flail, aiming for Mat's gem.

She didn't make it. Kevin poofed her before she could do any damage. Suzy's gem fell to the floor, but was quickly collected by MatPat.

"Good Job, Prophecy," He smirked, "Now, why don't you take care of the others." Kevin turned, facing Barry, Ross, Holly, and Manticore. The fusion stepped forward, no mercy to be found in his glare.

"Mat, Stop this... **_Now_**." Manticore demanded, clenching his fists. 

"Aw... Is the big fusion getting mad?" Mat teased, "Why don't you come over and make me, Cannibals?" Manticore lunged forward, as if all his self control had vanished. He prepared his fists, heading straight for Mat. But, He found himself being stopped by Kevin. Manticore blocked and dodged numerous attacks from the young boy. He'd managed to land a few hits, but they weren't very strong. Despite everything, a part of Manticore couldn't bring himself to hurt Kevin.

Suddenly, Kevin lunged past Manticore. The fusion was thrown off for a second, unsure why he had moved away. However, it soon became clear when Manticore saw a light puff of clouds.

"H-Holly!" Ross exclaimed. He quickly stepped into action, swinging the blade of his shovel at Kevin. The younger dodged, preparing to make another blow. Manticore stepped in, pulling Ross out of the way just as Kevin closed in on his gem. Kevin looked over to see the two, ready for any attack he would dish out. Kevin still ran over, appearing as though he were aiming for Ross. But, He changed directions at the last second, aiming for the bloodstone lodged in Manticore's chest.

The fusion fizzed out, splitting in two. Dan fell harshly to the ground. He slowly sat up, looking around frantically. A single gemstone caught his eye, as did the small crack that was on it.

"Brain..." Dan mumbled, hardly audible. He wanted to heal him, but Kevin was still nearby... He'd have to wait until it was safe. Dan quickly summoned his sword, charging towards Kevin; Ross took note of this and quickly did the same with his shovel. However, Kevin ended up grabbing the edge and swinging Ross into Dan. The two crashed into the wall, fazed by the unexpected blow. Kevin stood nearby, keeping them trapped in the corner. He raised his hands, preparing to deliver a final attack...

However, it missed. No, missed wouldn't be the right word; rather, it had been blocked. Barry stood above Dan and Ross, his shield extended in front of the three of them. Mat chuckled in the distance.

"So, Orange Diamond, you finally decided to join in on the fun?" Barry ignored the scientist. He looked over at Dan and Ross, who were now standing.

"Both of you, keep Kevin restrained," He ordered, "Mat is _mine_." The two were slightly taken aback by Barry's tone, but nodded.

"We'll keep him busy for as long as we can." Dan assured. A small smile was visible on Barry's face for a moment, but he quickly turned away. He shoved his way past Kevin. The younger tried to pursue, but Dan and Ross stood in his way while Barry continued towards Mat. The scientist scoffed, annoyed.

"Why do you keep insisting on fighting-" He sighed. Barry prepared to ram into Mat. However, he noticed that the scientist was holding something. Barry managed to stop himself just as Mat swung the object at him. His eyes widened, it was a destabilizer.

"-I told you before, I've already won." Mat attempted to jab Barry numerous times, though Barry was too quick and managed to dodge most of his attempts.

"You and the others should just run away while you can," Mat stated, "You know homeworld will shatter you if you guys come back." Barry didn't respond.

"Honestly, I'm just trying to help Prophecy. Can't you see how strong it has become with my help?" Barry tried to shut him out.

"... Clearly I care more about it's wellbeing than you ever did."

Barry snapped when he heard this. Any restraint that he had before was broken the second Mat said those words. He began attacking the scientist with quicker and more powerful attacks. Mat was overwhelmed, not expecting Barry to actually fight with this much force. Eventually the destabilizer was forced out of his hand, skidding across the floor. Barry rammed his shield into the side of Mat's head, knocking the scientist to the ground. He stood above him, an unrealized fear surged through Mat's body. Barry lifted his shield, preparing to deliver a finishing blow.  
But, before he could, Kevin caught the edge of the shield. He held it in place, though it wasn't difficult as Barry was no longer forcing it downwards. Mat started to crawl away.

"You can take him easily, Prophecy," Mat assured, "He doesn't have the guts to fight back." Kevin's mouth upturned into a sinister looking smile. He started punching and kicking, as Mat had predicted: Barry didn't fight back. He only deflected and dodged the attacks.

"Kevin... I know you can still here me. I know you don't want to do this. You can still fight it... C'mon." Barry pleaded, trying to get through to the younger. Kevin continued fighting, as if Barry had said nothing. Barry kept blocking the attacks, unsure of what else to do. The opportunity to take out Mat was long gone by this point, and he could only block for so long...

Barry sighed. He had to poof Him... There wasn't any other option. He hated that it had to come to this. But, if it meant he'd be freed from Mat he'd to do it. Barry took a deep breath, then he began making stronger attacks. Not as strong as the ones he'd used on Mat, but still fairly powerful. Kevin found himself unable to dodge after some time, exhaustion starting to kick in. Barry took advantage and knocked him into the wall. Barry grabbed a sharp piece of debris, He raised it as Kevin recovered from the blow. He closed his eyes as he jabbed it into him.

A loud, pained scream echoed through the halls of the ship. Barry opened his eyes, His gaze slightly downwards. He quickly noticed that the debris had pierced into Kevin just where his heart would be if he were a human.

"B-Barry?" Kevin whimpered. Barry froze. He looked up at Kevin's face. His eyes were their normal dark shade rather than the unsettling bright green... Mat wasn't controlling him. Kevin stared in disbelief for a few moments, tears pricking his eyes. Then, his form disappeared. Barry found himself unable to move, shock had completely overtaken his form.

Though, It was quickly replaced with pain. Mat stood above him, pushing the stabilizer into Barry. Mat chuckled, a devilish smile spread across his face.

"I told you so." 

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1/5 part Birthday Update) A short break.

It was a bright and sunny afternoon, a warm breeze was whisking across the sand of the beach. Barry was sitting comfortably on a blanket, reading a book. Occasionally looking up to check on Kevin, who was happily making a sand-castles. Barry couldn't help smiling at the younger, he had to admit it was nice seeing the kid have fun. Suddenly, Kevin stood up and ran over holding something in his hand.

"Barry, I found something!" He exclaimed, handing the object to Barry. He examined it for a moment.

"This is a Conch Shell," Barry stated, "It must've washed over from a warmer area."

"Can we keep it?" Kevin asked, "It's really nice."

"Sure thing! If you want I can hold onto it for now so you can keep playing." Barry offered. 

"Okay, thank you." Kevin smiled, walking back to tend to his sand castle. It was days like this Barry was grateful for. No Monsters, No Missions, Nothing to worry about. He could just relax and watch Kevin, and nothing on Earth could be better in his opinion.

Barry carefully placed the conch next to him and went back to his book. Though, the more he stared at it, the more he realized that it was unreadable. In fact, he couldn't make out any words that were on the paper...

Suddenly, a large crashing sound entered his ears. Barry shot up and frantically looked around. The world around him seemed to break. Cracks in reality started to form, the calm breeze became rouge winds, the sky turned from a bright blue to an almost sliver shade. Barry tried to run over to Kevin, only for him to turn to dust and be swept away in the wind. 

Then, the ground broke from underneath his feet. Barry screamed as he fell backwards, disappearing into a dark, seemingly endless abyss that had formed below him. He fell for so long that the sky disappeared from view. For a moment, Barry thought it couldn't get worse; Then the voices started.

"S-Sir, it was an accident."

"Why are you doing this, My Diamond?"

"No... Please, I beg you!"

"I-I was framed, It wasn't me, honest!"

"Orange Diamond, What is happening?"

"Help... Please... It hurts..."

"I-I can't do that! They didn't do anything!"

"All of this could have been avoided, Barry."

Barry held his hand over his ears, trying to drown out the noise. However, the voices just continued to get louder until they meshed together into incohearable nonsense. Though a few chanted a single phrase, only consisting of two words:

_"Your Fault."_

_"Your Fault."_

_"Your Fault."_

_"Your-"_

" **STOP!** " Barry shouted as tears streamed down his face. The voices ceased. The only sound that Barry could hear was his own crying.

"Stop... I should have stopped..." He murmured. He no longer felt like he was falling, rather it was more of a floating feeling. But by this point, he couldn't care. He felt too drained, too hurt, and was unable to think anymore. He just closed his eyes, slowly drifting away...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and the grumps have been locked away, all hope seems to be lost for them.

Barry shot up, practically gasping for air. His thoughts were still running around his head, muddling his mind and forcing him to take a few minutes to calm himself. When his mind was settled enough to focus, he quickly realized that he was in some form of cage.

"Barry?" A voice questioned. Barry glanced up and saw Ross in a cell across from him, Suzy and what appeared to be Brian's gem were in seperate cells on either side of him.

"Wh-Where are Holly, Arin, and Dan?" Barry asked.

"I'm over here." Holly replied. Barry deduced that she was in the cell next to him.

"Mat placed Dan a bit further away cause he didn't want him healing any of us." Ross explained.

"And... We don't know where Arin is..." Suzy mumbled, somewhat upset. Barry gazed at the floor.

"We failed pretty badly... huh?" He sighed, scratching his beard.

"Well, It could have been worse... Right?" Ross said, trying to look on the brighter side of things.

"Yeah but it could have gone a thousand times _better_." Suzy snapped.

"...Do you guys think we're gonna get out of here?" Ross asked.

"No... These cells have destabilizes built in, It's hopeless." Holly replied.

"What do you think they're gonna do to us?" Suzy murmured.

"Oh, that's easy... They'll shatter me and Barry, You and Kevin will be placed under experimentation, Ross is probably gonna be forced into the ninja... Dan and Brian might, too." Holly said.

"What? Th-They can't-"

"They can do whatever they want, Ross," Suzy interrupted, "They won, we lost."

"We... We're done for." Holly whimpered.

"...No, We aren't," Barry proclaimed, "We have to figure something out."

"Barry, there isn't anything-"

"There has to be something that we're overlooking! Something we haven't thought of!"

"Barry you need to calm down." Ross mumbled.

"I-I can't! I... I have to-"

"What do you have to do that is so important?" Ross growled.

" **I HAVE TO TELL HIM I'M SORRY!** " Barry yelled, banging one of his hands against the metal wall. Everyone went quiet.

"I... I didn't.... I poofed him.... I _hurt_ him.... I don't want to die without apologizing, even if he doesn't accept it..." Barry sobbed. He turned and faced the corner of his cell, his crying still very much audible. The others weren't sure of what to tell him. They knew that he likely wouldn't get the chance to say anything to Kevin ever again. It broke them to see Barry this upset.

Without warning, Barry stood up and summoned his shield. His hair obscured his face, but it was easy to tell that he was still crying. He reared back a bit, then ran straight into the field of electricity. He merely bounced off of it, but that didn't stop him.

"Barry, Stop! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Suzy warned. Barry ignored her, continuing to ram the cell. Suddenly, Barry's shield broke; sending him straight into the barrier. He screamed and quickly pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Holly said concerningly. Barry's only reply was a few grunts and some incoherent mumbling. His shield did nothing, there wasn't any clear way to damage it. He stared at the energy feild, hoping that some answer would come to him. He noticed that, every few moments, there would be some glitch in the cell... leaving a hole... Barry watched it a few times. Then he ran into the cell once more, without his shield.

He slid right through, making it out into the hall. For a moment, he was in bewilderment that he actually managed to do it. Though he quickly snapped out of it and started to free his friends. During this, Ross went and picked up Brian's gem.

"The crack isn't too bad, but it's getting worse I think." He said.

"You and Holly should go find Dan." Barry instructed. Both of them nodded and went on their way. Barry turned, facing Suzy.

"So... I guess we're gonna go look for Kevin, huh?" She assumed.

"Yep, unless we find Arin first. Then we're helping him." Barry stated.

"Okay." Suzy sighed. Barry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, We won't leave without him..." Barry smiled. The two then started walking down the halls of the ship. The atmosphere was somewhat less creepy now that it was dimly illuminated, but the various creaks and electrical noises more than made up for that. They searched various rooms. They were quick but thorough as they examined the nooks and crannies of the vessel. However they were unable to find anything. Then, They entered a rather familiar area of the ship.

"Weren't... Weren't we just in here?" Suzy mumbled. Barry stayed quiet. This was the same room that they had just fought in sometime before. The duo looked around a bit.

Barry's eyes stayed locked on a narrow, metal rod... The same one that he had stabbed Kevin. The scene kept replaying in his mind. The only thing Barry could focus on was that look Kevin had given him... The betrayal and confusion on his face seemed to haunt him.

"Barry?" Suzy mumbled, tapping him lightly. Barry snapped out of his thoughts.

"I-I... S-sorry," He murmured, "We should keep-"

"Su-zy.... Bar-ry..." A voice rasped. The two looked around, eventually finding the source.

Arin had once more been chained to the wall, dangling by the cuffs on his wrists. Various cuts and bruises covered his form. Suzy and Barry quickly ran over to him and undid the restraints. Arin nearly toppled over, but his wife had caught him before he could hit the ground.

"O-Oh my god... What happened?" Suzy exclaimed.

"N-Not... impor-tant.... Kevin.... danger...." Arin groaned. Barry's eyes widened.

"What's wrong with Kevin?" Barry mumbled.

"Mat.... memories... gone... not.... much... time...." Arin whimpered.

"He... Is Mat gonna wipe his memories?" Suzy guessed. Arin nodded. Barry nearly fainted right there. If Mat erased his memories...

"Do you remember which way he went?" Barry asked.

"L... Left..." Arin murmured. Barry and Suzy exchanged glances.

"You go back and get the others," Barry instructed, "When Dan is done healing him, try to find a way to steer the ship around."

"Alright," Suzy agreed, "You be careful."

"I will." The two went their separate ways, not really knowing if they'd see each other again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Kevin are reunited.

Barry wasn't quite sure how long he'd been walking down the halls. He knew it had to have been less than an hour, but not by much. It didn't help that he hadn't seen any of the others during this time, and he still hadn't found Kevin.

Barry let out a sigh. He was even more worried about the young gem than before. If he didn't find him soon, Mat would erase all of his memories... Kevin wouldn't remember him or any of the other grumps. Something kept telling Barry that this was his fault, that if he had been keeping a closer eye on Kevin to begin with than he could have protected him before Mat even got him. Then everything would have been fine: No one would have been hurt, No one would be in danger; and Kevin would've been at home, safe and sound.

Suddenly, Barry heard the sound of a door creaking open. He quickly hid himself in the shadows of a corner, the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer...

"Hmph... That was way more difficult than it should have been. Now I should probably check on those other clods, then I can start with the procedure." Barry had to use every ounce of his willpower to not attack Mat right then and there. Sure, He _could_ probably take him down. But if he couldn't then he'd likely just be back at square one again. Mat turned, disappearing behind a corner. Barry quickly went into the room and started looking around.

"Kevin?" He called, trying to make his way through the dark room. There was a small clanking sound, Barry turned his head. There, in the very corner of the room, sat Kevin. The young gem was chained to the wall, and it was clear that he had been crying. Barry walked over and sat next to him, immediately noticing the shards poking out of Kevin's face.

"Oh jeez..." Barry mumbled, "Hey, I'm gonna get you out of here. Okay, buddy?" Barry then began to fumble with the chain, trying to figure out some way to unlock it. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. For a few moments, the two were silent. Then Kevin spoke up.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. Barry looked at him, confused.

"We came here to rescue you... getting a chain off kinda part of that query wouldn't you think?" Barry replied.

"Why would you **want** to though? I'd just end up hurting you, I'm a danger." Kevin mumbled. Barry was somewhat taken aback by this.

"Kevin, you aren't dangerous." He assured.

"You're just saying that because you're scared. You hate me, don't lie."

"Kevin I don't hate you, I could never-"

"Yes you do! Why else would you have poofed me!"

"Because Mat had you under mind-control! Every time I tried to attack him, He'd just make you deflect it or hurt yourself trying to! I couldn't bare seeing him use you like that and I did the one thing I knew I could do and... And I fucked up... Mat still won. I failed to help you and everyone got captured and... Kevin, I'm so sorry. I-I'm a horrible brother." The chain broke off at this moment. Barry and Kevin avoided eye-contact, and neither of them dared to speak. They just sat there, soaking in silence.

"You... You really don't hate me?" Kevin mumbled.

"Of course I don't, how could I?" Barry replied, "... Did Mat tell you that?" Kevin nodded.

"I can assure you that none of that is true, okay? I don't hate you, the others don't hate you, and you aren't danger to us." He smiled. Kevin looked up at him. He was crying, but still managed to make a small smile. Barry opened his arms; Kevin hesitated a moment, but soon jumped into the embrace. The two held each other for a few moments.

"...Barry?"

"Yes, Kevin?"

"... Can we go home now?" Barry laughed a bit.

"Sure thing, buddy," he said, "Let's go find the others." Barry stood up and carried Kevin in his arms. He began walking to the door...  
However, It swung open suddenly.

"I can't believe those clods escaped!" Mat rambled, "Now I have to-" He froze. Now facing Barry and Kevin. The younger shifted uncomfortably as Mat pulled out his screen.

"Well, that makes one less pest to deal with I suppose." He murmured. Barry shoved the scientist aside and ran down the hall. He didn't dare look back, fearing it might just slow him down. He didn't care where he went, he just had to get Kevin and himself to where the others were... Or at the very least out run Mat. Then everything would be-  
Barry felt a sharp pang in his leg. He toppled over and rolled across the floor. Mat had shot him. Kevin was a few feet in front of him, staring in shock.

"K-Kevin... Run, _Now_." Barry pleaded.

"N-No... I'm not leaving you!" Kevin said, trying to help Barry stand again. Mat came to a halt, stopping a few feet away from them. Barry kept himself between Mat and Kevin.

"Tsk, I don't even know why you continue to try even after you've lost," Mat grumbled, "Just hand over Prophecy so we can get this done with."

"As if I'm going to give him over to **you**." Barry hissed. Mat sighed.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way, then." He pulled up the screen. Kevin's headphones summoned around his ears, blasting the luring tune. Kevin turned so he was facing Barry, his face expressed fear and his eyes were flickering between green and brown. Barry tried to pull the mufflers off, but they wouldn't budge.

"B-Barry.... Hel...p..." Kevin whimpered. 

"It's okay," He assured, "I'm right here." Barry pulled the boy close to him.

A bright light engulfed the two brothers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry

Mat stood in front of the fusion, completely bewildered. Larry towered over him, and he wasn't even standing yet! He didn't make any eye-contact with the scientist, and appeared to have been mumbling with himself.

"B-Barry... What are.... It's okay, trust me..." Mat noticed that the fusions was still wearing the headphones. He turned his attention to his screen and started to raise the volume of the song. Larry began to claw at the ground, almost as if trying to find something to crush. One of his eyes was still flickering green.

"That's it... C'mon... Give in..." Mat smirked. 

"C-Can't... Hold it.... Barry, l-leave NOW!..... No, I'm not gonna.... abandon you.... Not again...." Mat continued to increase the intensity. Larry tried to hold himself together despite how excruciating the pain was becoming. Mat noticed how the fusion's skin seemed to sparkle, and got a menacing idea. Without warning, he blasted the song as loud as it could be. Larry screeched as the shards poked out, covering his body. His form started to morph slightly, indicating that it was unstable. Mat chuckled, confident he was about to come out victorious.

Then, something unexpected happened. The ship started to tilt over. The floor becoming the walls, the halls becoming a pit. Mat scrambled in desperation, trying to find something to hold himself up with. He ended up having to stop the song. Larry shook his head, glaring at Mat. He tried to hit the scientist, however he quickly stopped his attempts once he realized what was happening. Larry and Mat tried to grab onto a interjecting hallway that at this point had become a ledge, but they weren't quick enough.

The two plummeted down the hall, unbeknownst where or if they would land...

 

* * *

 

Kevin slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he did. He felt as though he had hit his head. Which he probably did, seeing how he was on the floor. Kevin attempted to sit himself up, but he felt something that weighed him down. He pushed it off of him, It was an arm. Though, what freaked him out more was the body that it was attatched to. Barry was unconscious, and his body seemed to have taken quite a beating.

"B-Barry, wake up!" Kevin pleaded, shaking him. The orange gem didn't budge, nor did he awaken. He just laid there, motionless. Kevin managed to turn him over, he checked the gem on his back. Luckily, it hadn't been damaged in the fall; or at the least if it was the crack was too tiny to see. Kevin steadied his breathing, calming his mind. Barry was going to be okay, he didn't have to worry.

"Perfect, he's knocked out." A voice chuckled. Kevin looked over, Mat stood above him.

"Alright, Prophecy... Move out of the way so I can finish this one off." He commanded. Kevin looked over Barry, not moving.

"Prophecy... Move, now." Mat demanded. Kevin didn't budge.

"Why should I? You're just going to hurt him." He spat.

"Do you want me to use the mind control?" Mat questioned. Kevin stood up.

"I... I don't care about what you do to me anymore. But I do care about him, and if you think I'm gonna let you hurt him like you have to me... You're dead wrong." Kevin said. Mat glared at him.

"You dare defy your creator? Have you forgotten that I made you, I own you?"

"I'm not owned by anybody. I own myself!" Mat stared the kid down.

"Fine... You asked for this." He pressed a button, the song once more started to play. Kevin grabbed at his headphones, his nails clawing into them. He couldn't pull them off, he couldn't even move them in the slightest. His now green eyes illuminated a small part of the room. Kevin could feel Mat making him move against his own will. 

"Hmph... I would have just made you stand there, but I think that you deserve punishment. So, you're going to be the one who shatters him." Mat smirked. He forced Kevin's hand over Barry's gem. Kevin used every ounce of what little willpower he had left to not crush him.

"C'mon, Prophecy... You can't resist forever." Mat said in a very lulling voice.

"Yes I can! I'm going to keep resisting and fighting for as long as I can!" Kevin shouted. He'd managed to move his hand off of Barry's gem. Then, he stood himself up. Mat was in disbelief. He pressed numerous buttons and even tried turning up the volume, but it soon became clear that he had lost control of him. Kevin started firing sound waves at Mat, a few hit and a few missed. After some time, Mat pressed a different button on the screen.

"Have fun crashing, Clods!" He shouted as an orb formed around him. If Kevin had to guess, he'd say it was some form of an escape pod. The song that had been playing in his head abruptly stopped. Kevin stumbled a bit, collapsing on his knees. His 'Prophecy' state was definitely powerful, but it drained a good amount of energy from him. His arms felt wobbly and he thought for sure he was going to hit his head on the floor. However, someone pulled him up. 

"Barry?" Kevin mumbled.

"You're experiencing an energy withdraw... Just rest a bit." 

"... Barry... Your arms." Kevin said. Small, colorful shards were poking out of them.

"I know... it's okay... It wasn't your fault." He assured. Kevin would have protested if he didn't feel like falling asleep.

"Hey... I saw what you did to Mat," Barry said, "I am so **proud** of you, Kevin. You broke away from his control all by yourself... You did so well, and I am so happy you're okay."

"I'm happy that you are okay, too." Kevin smiled.

"Hey, Why don't you get some rest? You definitely earned it." Barry grinned. Kevin nodded, drifting off in his arms. Barry stood up, carefully holding the small bundle. He glanced around and started walking. 

_'He didn't need me.'_ Barry thought to himself. But, he shook it off. It wasn't important right now. What was important was that he found the others before this ship crashed into earth.

"Barry?" A voice called from down the hall. Barry smiled, running towards it.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!

Kevin groaned, shifting over on the couch. Wait? The couch? He sat up. Yep, He was definitely at home.

"Morning, sleepy head." Barry said, sitting next to him. Kevin looked at his arms, noting that the shards were no longer present. In fact, the shards on his own body had disappeared, too.

"We're back?" He mumbled.

"Yep... You slept for 3 whole days." Barry noted.

"3? What happened while I was out." Kevin asked.

"We crashed back into the kindergarten... No one got hurt luckily. Afterwards we came back here and rested up." Barry explained.

"And... Mat?" He asked. Barry sighed.

"We haven't found him yet, I'm afraid." Kevin glanced down.

"Are... are you sure you guys still want me here?" He asked. Barry gave his younger brother a hug.

"We can't be the Crystal Grumps without you." He assured. A large smile spread across Kevin's face.

"Does this mean I can go on more missions with you guys?" He asked.

"Well..." Barry mumbled, "I'd rather you stay home for a bit and rest up some more. But after that, sure." 

Kevin obeyed this, and rested for a few more days. Though afterwards he was allowed to go on more missions with them. He also started practicing with the others to help him control his powers, and is doing rather well from what they know. And Mat... Well, he's still somewhere in the world. They haven't found him yet.

But when they do, The Crystal Grumps will be there to show him what they're made of.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be longer. leave feedback pls!


End file.
